Reflejo
by Violette Moore
Summary: Inspirado en el cierre de temporada. Una conversación entre Sherlock y Moriarty.


**_._**  
 ** _Reflejo_**

 ** _._**

* * *

.

.

.

—¡Basta! eres una alucinación.

—Aún si lo soy, me reconoces como tu aliado justo ahora.

—¡No lo eres!

—Si lo somos. Represento tu mayor reto, el mejor juego, el primer obstáculo entre tú y…

—John…—la mención a su nombre hizo que la figura de Jim Moriarty se mostrara corpórea delante de él. Las ropas formales: traje y pantalón a cuadros, corbata lisa y camisa de vestir impecable, llevaba los cabellos perfectamente peinados, además de esa sonrisa socarrona, entre bromista y petulante que siendo honestos, no sabía bien como interpretar. Ocupaba el lugar del Doctor sobre el pequeño sillón de la sala, una pierna doblada sobre la otra a manera de espejo de la posición que él mismo ocupaba.

—Me has invitado, porque tu deseo es comprender…

—¿El qué?

—Lo que estás sintiendo.

—Rechazo, dolor, indiferencia.

—Desamor...—sentenció el asesino, él bufó con molestia cambiando la posición de su cuerpo, cerrando los ojos haber si con eso la aparición se esfumaba. Moriarty no se marchó, por el contrario llevaba ahora una encantadora taza de té en las manos y ausencia de saco.

—Es absurdo, John y yo…

—Ah, ah, ah…—negó el consultor criminal, con la cucharilla de plata. —Tú no me vas a explicar lo que sientes por John.

—Es mi único amigo.

—Tu corazón, Sherlock. —acotó la alucinación bebiendo el té y limpiando sus labios con movimientos refinados. —Es lo que siempre quise que admitieras, que él representa tu corazón. La humanidad, la ternura, la pasión que desde pequeño te negaste a experimentar.

—Las emociones…

—Son absurdas, innecesarias, —se mofó Jim, rolando los ojos y dejando su tacita de té sobre la mesa. —me sé de memoria las palabras de Mycroft, no me lo tomes a mal pero tu hermano está algo tocado. Tú mismo lo viste, no sintió el más mínimo afecto por la bebé Watson.

—Él no es bueno con…

—¿Qué…?—interrumpió de inmediato. —¿reconocimiento humano, empatía, compasión? Le mostraste la imagen de tu ahijada y él ha mostrado más simpatía por la fotografía de alguna mujer cercenada.

—Irrelevante.

—Confirma mi punto y nos regresa al tema que tanto deseas evitar. El Doctor Watson representa para ti a la persona amada.

—¡Mentira! Yo no soy…

—¿Gay…? —Moriarty se levantó ahora y sus ropas cambiaron al conjunto que llevaba en su primer entrevista. Los pantalones ajustados y la prenda interior a la perfecta vista.

—¿Sabes por qué nunca pudiste atraparme?—preguntó atrevido, mirándolo a los ojos. Él lo miró de la misma manera, aunque sintiéndose aún vulnerable y turbado.

—¡Te atrapé! ¡Tú estas muerto y yo…!

—Sufriendo...Sherlock. Ahora, corrigiendo tu error, tú no me atrapaste, yo te atrapé, te llevé al límite te arrebaté lo que más querías y lo único que importaba.

—Mi credibilidad…

—¡Tu amado!—el criminal se exasperó tanto que ahora estaba aspirando el mismo aire que él. Invadiendo su espacio, colocando su pálido rostro justo por enfrente de él.

—John, no es…—aclaró de nuevo, lo que hizo que el criminal se exaltara de nuevo.

—Tú eras mi amado…

—¿¡Qué!? —intentó esfumarlo, pero con horror descubrió que aparte de corporeidad poseía fortaleza física. Podía sentir su respiración compitiendo por el oxígeno de reclamaba la propia. Sus ojos profundos, locos e intensos, fundiéndose en los suyos, las manos por sobre el cuello de su camisa de vestir azul marino. Jim lo miraba como el demente apasionado que fue y que en su mente aún era. Él, en una infantil rabieta de egos intentó sostenerle la mirada y aquello habría funcionado si el criminal consultor más grande del mundo no hubiera comenzado a mirarlo de la manera en que hizo poco antes de tragarse una bala.

Pasión, devoción, sumisión…amor.

—Yo fui sincero todo el tiempo contigo.

—Eso no es…—intentó negar a medida que sus sentidos se ofuscaban, la respiración se entorpecía, los latidos del corazón aumentaban.

—Abiertamente, entregué mis mejores cartas a ti. Desvelé mis verdaderas intenciones, mis más profundas cavilaciones. El juego entre tú y yo era la seducción y el premio tu corazón. Tal caramelo no podía tenerlo ya que tú, abstracto, frívolo e indiferente como te dices que eres, ya se lo habías otorgado a él.

—Imposible…—negó de nuevo, luchando por levantarse de su asiento, por retomar el control de su cuerpo, pero el invasor era osado, arrebatado, mucho más fuerte que él porque lo vencía con su propia mente.

—Lo hiciste, Sherlock…no sé si sucedió durante el primer batir de pestañas, el primer apretón de manos o quizás con la primer mención de tu nombre que escapó de sus labios. John es atractivo, pero honestamente, me considero un mejor partido. Nuestras anatomías combinan perfecto, la diferencia de estaturas no es tan amplia y la complexión…¡Bah! Sabes tan bien como yo, que habríamos disfrutado un buen acostón.

—¿Cómo…? ¡Tú no podrías…! —comenzó a gritar a medida que aquel lo liberaba para comenzar a pasear con un nuevo conjunto de ropa delante de él. Vestía en su totalidad de negro, como la mismísima muerte y quizás era eso lo que le hacía falta poseer.

Cenarse su propia bala, abrazar la muerte…

—Ni siquiera lo pienses.

—¿Por qué, no? ¿No es a eso a lo que has venido? A terminar el trabajo, a hacer que me una a ti para siempre.

—Me halagas, pero tú me creaste. Estoy aquí esencialmente para que admitas tus sentimientos por mi y por John.

—¡Yo no siento absolutamente nada por…! —Jim volvió a reír, suave barítono que provocaba reacciones inesperadas en su cuerpo. Sonrisa galante, encantadora, modales refinados, discreta loción despidiendo por los poros de su piel. Músculos bien trabajados, anatomía perfecta. Sus deducciones eran ciertas, él y el criminal consultor habrían disfrutado ampliamente del sexo.

Sus encuentros de poder, eran un deleite para él, como el mismo John acotó. No le importaban las víctimas, los cuerpos apareciendo por aquí y por allá, lo que le importaba era el juego, la promesa de verlo, de estar frente a él.

Sus oscuridades juntas, las fantasías delirantes, lo que ocultaba a los demás de sí estaba encarnado en el hombre que debía detener. Él era luz, el otro sombra. Cualquiera diría que los polos opuestos se atraen pero ellos no eran precisamente eso. Eran iguales, con la salvedad de que uno lo admitía y el otro luchaba constantemente por no entregarse al abismo.

—Si se iba con Jim estaría perdido, si corría junto a él, si caía junto a él…

—¿Lo comprendes ahora, Sherlock?

—Si…yo pude ir contigo en cualquier momento, como un adicto a la heroína, pero me detuve por…

—John…

—Tu damisela encantada, aquel a quien querías proteger por encima de tus deseos de dejarte caer. Mi oscuridad abrazó a la tuya, danzaron juntas, ambos miramos de frente al vacío pero contrario de mi. Tú encontraste luz en alguien que no se apartó.

—John permaneció junto a mi, viéndome morir.

—Yo morí frente a ti, pero si quiera lloraste, sentiste, me viste.

—Él me lloró, me sintió, me vio.

—Y tú, le entregaste tu corazón.

—¿Ya no poseo uno?

—Me temo que no, él no te lo devolvió, como el Holandés Volador, lo tiene oculto en un cajón, latiente, agonizante, doliente…

—¿Y qué pasará ahora…?

—Me besas y despiertas…

—¿Qué…?

—No puedo hacer más por ti, dije que me besas. No pongas esa cara, concédele al moribundo una hogaza de pan… —Jim estaba de nuevo encima de él, tan cálido y corpóreo, tan divertido y arrogante, tan "él" en los viejos y buenos tiempos, cuando corría junto a John, cuando aún poseía…corazón. —cerró los ojos y aceptó sus labios, los besó sintiendo su textura, reconociendo la forma y también el sabor…amargo, desagradable, pero como el tabaco, adictivo y fascinante.

Una explosión lo arrebató de los brazos del sueño.

Él abrazó el globo rojo que permanecía pegado en el asiento de John…la presión de sus brazos fue demasiada para el débil objeto. Se estropeó, estalló…

Una vez más…

Él asesinó a John…

* * *

 ** _—Violette Moore—_**


End file.
